Description: (Applicant's Description) The focus of the Carcinogenesis and Chemoprevention Program (C&C) is on the development of basic, clinical and translational studies on cancer causation and prevention. The C&C has been reorganized and renamed since the last review. New members interested in clinical and translational studies have been recruited. The C&C Program now has 14 full and 2 associate investigators representing four departments in the Schools of Medicine and Pharmacy at UCHSC and two additional affiliated institutions (AMC Cancer Research Center and Colorado State University). The C&C Program scientific goals are to develop new approaches to understanding the mechanisms and early pathogenesis of cancer in order to improve the biological basis for predicting the risk of carcinogenesis associated with exposure to exogenous agents and to develop novel intervention strategies for chemoprevention of cancer in humans. During the past five years this internationally recognized group of faculty have provided several key insights into molecular events associated with the development of chemical carcinogenesis and leukemogenesis, identification of genetic polymorphisms that place individuals at increased risk of developing cancer, and the development of antineoplastic and chemoprotective agents, including compounds that are now in clinical trials. The quality and productivity of program members in meeting these goals is also reflected in the level of their grant support and publication record. During this funding period members have published a total of 162 reports in highly respected journals, including 8 in first tier journals (e.g., PNAS, JNCI, Science, etc.). Program members are very well funded, with 36 grants and over $5 million in direct extramural support, including 7 grants of about $1 million in NCI (directs) research funding. This represents an absolute increase of 150% in NCI direct funding and over a 200% increase in direct funding since the last site visit.